La Boda
by Consti Grandchester
Summary: Esta es mi version de como seria la propuesta y la boda de Penelope y Johnny, es completamente mia esta pequeña historia. Los personajes pertenecen a la pelicula Penelope, dicha pelicula tampoco me pertenece. Disfruten de esta pequeña historia.


La Propuesta

-¡Que día largo! ¡qué cansada estoy!- por suerte era viernes y tendría todo el fin de semana para descansar y disfrutar con Johnny su novio con el cual ya convivía desde hace más de un año en un departamento pequeño pero acogedor constaba de un living comedor con balcón, una cocina, un baño y un dormitorio matrimonial.  
Penelope se disponía abrir la puerta con pero cuando giro la llave para abrir descubrió que la puerta estaba con cadena.

-¡Johnny abrirme!-grita acompañando su pedido golpeando la puerta con fuerza.  
-espera ¡ ya voy! Dame un segundo-. Grito desde la cocina.- cierra los ojos – pidió y ella así lo hizo y se dejo guiar por su novio hasta el living-comedor.

Penelope estaba sorprendida y feliz todo se veía muy hermoso. La mesa dispuesta con velas y la hermosa bajilla de porcelana que los padres de Penelope les habían regalado cuando decidieron mudarse juntos, y que utilizan nada mas en ocasiones especiales y un mantel blanco con florcitas muy elegante y un centro de mesa para terminar.

Johnny lucia muy apuesto llevaba un traje negro con una camisa celeste y sin corbata.  
-wow! luces muy bien! y esta todo tan lindo, me perdí de algo? que celebramos?-  
-no, nada en particular,-se encogió de hombros- acaso un hombre enamorado no puede hacer nada especial por su novia un día cualquiera? -pregunto con falso enfado.

si, por supuesto no quise decir eso, es solo que me hubieras avisado mira como estoy, despeinada llena de tiza las mano, maquillaje gastado, tuve un día muy inten...-el la callo con un beso.- Estas divina. Ven siéntate, la cena estará lista pronto. Enseguida vuelvo.- volvió a la cocina a terminar los detalles finales para la cena y la gran sorpresa que le tenía preparada a su dulce Penny como también el la llama, hoy le iba a pedir que se casara con él. Estaba que parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-Vamos, a no arrugar ahora, Johnny- se dio animo y salió con unas copas y una botella de champagne en las manos.

-Pensé que podríamos tomarnos una copa y brindar antes que la comida este lista. -sirvió el champagne y se sentó frente a Penelope.

-¿Por que brindamos?- pregunto la chica ya con la curiosidad carcomiéndole el interior.

- Por el amor, porque estamos juntos, por que nos amamos, yo te amo cada día mas-dijo John- yo también te amo cada día mas.- chinchin.- Penelope va tomar un trago cuando nota un pequeño circular objeto  
Amor mío, desde el día que te conocí haz iluminado mi vida, Te amo más que a mi vida y quisiera si me lo permites estar a tu lado y esforzarme por hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida ¿te casarías conmigo?

¡Oh si! ¡Mil veces sí! ¡Claro que quiero, Te amo, mi cielo!- las lagrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz el mundo- el muchacho empezó a besarla con pasión, quería robarle el aliento y hacerla estremecer hasta los huesos. La joven le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad era una guerra de lenguas. Johnny dejo los labios de su ahora prometida para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y luego bajar hasta el cuello de su novia ahí se entretuvo un rato. La morocha empezó gemir y le echo sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, Johnny volvió a su boca y sin dejar de besarla la levanto, y la llevo hasta el sillón donde cayeron juntos. El arriba de ella, Penelope le va abriendo la camisa besando cada pedazo del pecho que queda descubierta. El la vuelve a besar con ímpetu para después ir bajando la intensidad de los besos de apoco hasta abandonar la boca de la mujer.  
-Casi me olvido, tengo una sorpresa mas para vos.- Sin decir una palabra más, Johnny abandono la cocina y se dirigió hasta el piano ubicado en el living y empezó a tocar el instrumento llenando el lugar de una preciosa y nueva melodía. Cuando la canción termino Johnny cerró el piano y miro a los ojos a su prometida con una sonrisa.

-No está terminada le falta un poco, es una de las canciones del próximo álbum y te la quiero dedicar porque me inspire en vos para componerla- dijo Johnny que tocaba en una banda hace más de un año.

-esta re bonita ¡ me encanta!- le dice Penelope con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y va a abrazarlo quedándose así un rato.- En eso el muy inoportuno timbre del horno eléctrico suena anunciando que la comida esta lista. El músico se vuelve a poner la camisa su lugar y va por la cena mientras que Penelope va hacia su asiento.

Un rato más tarde, ambos estaban disfrutando de una gran cena romántica con carne al horno con papas, el favorito de Penelope, y contándose todo lo que les paso e hicieron cada uno ese día y de los planes para su boda.


End file.
